


It's Too Late But You Can Still Say Goodbye

by HoneyxMonkey



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, M/M, Major Illness, READ THE TAGS HUGO DIES IN THIS, Varian Needs a Hug (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyxMonkey/pseuds/HoneyxMonkey
Summary: He didn’t want to do this anymore… he wasn’t sure if he could. It was getting too hard, he felt so weak. He just wanted to give up.
Relationships: Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	It's Too Late But You Can Still Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Forewarning if you didn't read the hecking tags.
> 
> This is completely angsty. Hugo dies. He doesnt come back. If major character death is triggering, DO NOT READ!!!! THIS IS YOUR WARNING TO BACK OUT OF THIS TAB AND KEEP SCROLLING!!!!

He didn’t want to do this anymore… he wasn’t sure if he could. It was getting too hard, he felt so weak. He just wanted to give up. 

He couldn’t tell night from day anymore, the world blurred together and voices and noises became indistinguishable chattering. He could barely breathe, he felt so weak. Each cough that wracked his lungs sent shooting pains through his chest and the never-ending migraine was a constant. He shivered and shook under the thick covers, hearing blurbs of voices again.

_“Is he-... okay?”_ The first voice asked. Hugo couldn’t tell who it was.

_“-not-... gonna-...”_ the second voice said, the words blurring in and out. _“-sure he’s comfortable.”_

He felt so tired. He just wanted to close his eyes and sleep, let the darkness carry him away where the pain couldn’t touch him anymore.

_“I love you.”_ A voice whispered in his ear.

He gasped softly, forcing his eyes open. He knew that voice. That was Varian. That was the love of his life.

A blur of darkly tanned skin and blue eyes entered his vision. He tried very hard to focus but his eyes refused.

With exhaustion he slumped against the pillows, feeling a warm kiss being placed to his forehead.

_“I love you Hugo.”_ Varian said again, tears threatening to pour down his face. He gripped Hugo’s hand tightly, watching the light slowly fade out of his love’s green eyes.

Hugo looked at him for the first time in weeks. His eyes were dull and unfocused, but they found his anyway. There was no fear in his eyes, maybe he was too tired to be scared, or he just wasn’t scared to die. But when Hugo locked eyes with him, Varian knew he was using the last of his strength to say goodbye, even if the strength to speak had left him days ago.

Varian pressed his forehead against Hugo’s, tears flowing down his cheeks. _“I love you so much.”_

For the next twenty minutes Varian stayed there in that position, holding his boyfriend’s hand, pressing his forehead against Hugo’s as he sat with him, crying and praying that his love’s pain would end soon. For twenty minutes Varian sat there, listening to Hugo’s breaths get slower and more shallow. For twenty minutes Varian sat there, heart shattering as the illness took it’s sweet time to take Hugo’s life. For twenty minutes Varian sat there in agonizing silence, until he felt Hugo’s last breath leave him. For twenty minutes Varian sat there with Hugo until he died.

And then he screamed.

* * *

Varian knelt silently in front of the grave. The wind washed over him, blowing his hair every which way, drying his onslaught of never-ending tears. He felt numb. It was like nothing mattered anymore. He’d lost the love of his life, the light of his life, his laughter, his smile, his Sunflower, his soulmate, his  _ Hugo.  _ He’d lost him and now he felt nothing. Nothing but the pain in his chest and the wave of grief that washed over him every second of the day.

Silently he placed the sunflower in his hand on the mound of dirt he knelt in front of. The death of his boyfriend had been recent, only two weeks ago, and Varian came every day to bring flowers and mourn. He had never felt such a mixture of agonizing pain and nothing at all. 

Three months ago he never thought he’d be losing the most important person in the world to him. The sickness had come suddenly, with the winter. Hugo had been fine one day and then sick as a dog the next. It was pneumonia, the doctors had said. Varian had been hoping Hugo would recover but he only got worse. He got worse and worse until… 

Varian squeezed his eyes shut to block out the memories of Hugo’s deteriorating health, the way he’d just gone limp and cold the moment his last breath left him. 

“D-do you remember the day we moved in together?” He asked with a hoarse voice. “You were so excited... “ he laughed tearily and wiped at his eyes. “You picked me up and spun me around. A-and then you told me you would always love me.” He let out a sob. “I- I just feel so lost without you Hugo.”

The wind blew a tiny bit softer and Varian felt as if a gentle hand was caressing his cheek.

The feeling was gone as soon as it had come.

Varian sucked in a breath, drying his eyes with his sleeve as he shakily stood. He placed a hand on the cold headstone, taking in a shaky breath. “My love… I can’t wait to see you again.

**Author's Note:**

> So! For those who stayed... I hope you liked the angst uwu


End file.
